1. Field
The present specification refers to an electromechanical system for selecting weights in a fitness station weight tower and, more specifically, an electromechanical system which coupled to a fitness station weights tower acts in conjunction with a combination of fractional weights to harness to the traction cable of the fitness station the total value of the weight selected by the user.
2. Introduction
As those skilled in the art are aware, fitness station weight towers have various unit weights stacked, which may, in whole or in part, be lifted inside the towers by central vertical steel cables, tractioned by active members of the fitness station driven by the user. Selecting the weights to lift can be obtained by inserting a horizontal pin which traverses a hole existing in each weight in correspondence with a sequence of holes of a tenon that extends below the lower weight and fastens superiorly to the steel cable. A weight selected by the pin carries with it all the weights above it.
The most modern towers have electromechanical systems for selecting weights, commanded by a panel fixed to the fitness station.
Generally, fitness stations present a proximate tower, which by way of steel cables, linked to levers, pulleys and cams of the respective station, promotes the mechanical interlink between the contact accessory, bars, hand control and other devices, offered to the user for a certain exercise and the grouping of weights selected, which are mounted on the tower.
This grouping of weights is comprised by the stacking of unit mass plates, lifted inside the tower by means of a steel cable, coming from the fitness station, which is fastened at the center, on a cursor guided by internal columns. A central vertical rod of the cursor traverses all the weights below the cursor, in vertically-aligned holes, and this rod has, at the level of each weight plate, holes or grooves so that the pin, driven by the user, traverses holes or grooves of each weight plate, engaging one of them to the vertical rod. Accordingly it is possible to select as many weight plates as it is desirable to lift, as the plate engaged to the vertical rod lifts all those above it.
As those skilled in the art are aware as are those who practice this type of physical activity, physical fitness exercises obey a weight alteration sequence, comprised by a specific program indicated by the trainer. The user or participant, therefore, resorts countless times to change of position of the selection pin in the stack of weights.
However, the tower housing the grouping of weights cannot always be near the user due to the range of movements of the arms, levers, and so frequent changes of weight may become inconvenient.
In this sense, means thus arose for selecting weights with the assistance of electric motors or solenoids, commanded by a panel in a position that is easy to reach by the user. Among the various means created, some move pins in and out of the weights to engage them with the central vertical rod, which raises the weight chosen plus those above it. The cursor, which is a guide for vertical movement, and which operates with the rod and the steel cable, is used to accommodate the system for selecting weights, by means of an electric motor or solenoids.
Regardless of the kind of drive and selection of the weights, it is also known that the descent of these weights to the lower stopper of the tower, or on the weights that were not selected to be lifted, may cause a mechanical shock, if the user quickly releases their handling. Another way in which this not always smooth descent may occur is potentially when there a rupture of the steel cable, causing a free fall movement of the selected plates, which violently crash down on the inoperative plates resting on the base of the tower, or crash directly onto the latter. With these inadvertent and/or accidental shocks, solenoids and motors, as well as sensors and other electromechanical devices become susceptible to damage with the occurrence of repetitive shocks.
It is, therefore, one of the objectives of the present invention to provide an electromechanical system for selecting weights in fitness station weights towers that seeks to solve the problem of defects due to mechanical shocks, in which electromechanical mechanisms and other electric devices are incorporated to the cursor and to the stack of weights.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an electromechanical system for selecting weights in fitness station weights towers which being electromechanical do not have the electrical wiring that accesses the motor, or solenoids or associated electrical devices, and which communicates to the tower with the station command panel, hanging on a part in movement.